hollowknightfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Lace
Lace fait deux apparitions dans deux arènes différentes dans la bande-annonce en tant qu'antagoniste. Lors de sa première apparition, Lace et Hornet se battent dans une arène sombre sur un lit de roses blanches avec d'énormes tuyaux à l'arrière-plan. Une grande cage dorée est également présente au centre de l'arène. Lace donne un coup de son "Gilded Pin" au-dessus de la tête de Hornet avant de se propulser en biais en donnant un coup en l'air. La deuxième apparition est très brève. On peut voir Lace balayée comme une folle furieuse dans les airs. La nouvelle arène se trouve sur une plate-forme métallique surmontant un bassin de lave. La Demo révèle que sa deuxième apparition au lac de lave s'est avérée être la première rencontre de Hornet avec Lace. Behaviour and Tactics In her first encounter and fight in the Docks Deep Lace will use the following attacks and maneuvers: *'Lunge:' Lace will strike dash forwards with her Pin extended across the platform, covering roughly 60% of it. *'Double Cut:' Lace will slash twice, making large arcs over her head her pin. Each slash will move her forwards a slight distance. *'Balestra:' Lace will launch herself at an angle into the air and slash a full circle around her body with her Pin once she reaches the peak of the jump. Then she will dash at an angle towards the ground with a jab, skidding a short bit after landing. While at the peak of her jump, Lace can change the direction of her jab depending on if Hornet is to her east or west. *'Parry & Riposte:' Lace will hold her Pin up, striking a defensive position and blocking any damage. She will hold this position for about half a second, and if she is struck in that time, she will retaliate with a small dash forwards chained into a quick flurry of strikes with her Pin. If Hornet is caught in her flurry, she will initially take one mask of damage and then held in place by the blows until Lace slashes again with her nail; dealing an additional mask. If Hornet is not caught in this attack, Lace's flurry of strikes will not last as long. *'Flourish:' During the end of an attack, Lace will add a small flair. Sometimes she will fix and straighten her stance with a small slash from her nail. Doing this will deal damage to Hornet if she is caught in it, and, also, this move appears to deflect projectiles that are thrown at her. Other times Lace will simply strike a quick harmless bow or pose before continuing the fight. *'Retreat:' Lace will quickly glide back a short distance to reposition for another attack. *'Advance:' Lace will make a short half-step forwards, accompanied by a very small flick of her Pin. She will sometimes chain this move to traverse the arena and reposition. *'Whirlwind:' Lace will stand in place for a brief moment charging up, in this time a white circle will be highlighted mid-air some position in the arena. After charging, Lace will unleash a volley of 4 slashes within the highlighted region. At the end of her last slash, Lace will then slam down from that position, shaking the platform. This attack is only used when Lace drops to a low enough hp threshold. If Hornet is caught in this attack Lace will deal one initial damage, carry Hornet within the Whirlwind and then slam Hornet down onto the platform dealing an additional mask of damage. Dialogue Localisation La première rencontre de Lace se déroule à Deep Docks. Lace frame 1.png|Première apparition de Lace|link=https://hollowknight.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lace_ Lace frame 2.png|Deuxième apparition de Lace|link=https://hollowknight.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lace_ Trivia * La position de Lace et ses mouvements dans son combat ressemblent à ceux d'un escrimeur, reflétant sa description officielle. * Lace appelle Hornet "Petite araignée". Cela pourrait être en référence à Hornet qui appelle parfois le Chevalier "Petit fantôme" dans Hollow Knight. Catégorie:Hollow Knight : Silksong Catégorie:Boss de Pharloom Catégorie:Silksong